The present invention relates to web services and, more specifically, to determining scaling factors for rendering digital media on devices.
There are numerous small screen-based mobile devices on the market, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants, etc., that are used to access network-based digital content or run applications. Sources of digital content inherently utilize images for their user interfaces. Many times, these images are transformed into various file formats in order to be successfully rendered across various mobile devices, operating systems, and web browsers. In some instances, images are reduced in order to fit within a smaller screen; however, the text contained in these reduced images can become distorted or unreadable during this process.